Reminiscing Monster Hunters Part I- Prologue
by DrowningTheFish
Summary: A Boy who doesn't know whats happened in his past, joins up with others who desire to be Monster Hunters. Unsure about his decisions and his memory, he joins willingly after they save him from his post-fall. Part 1 in a 6 Part Epic in the Land of Monster Hunters.


Prologue I

Unsure, unaware

Welcome, to a world of endless potential. A world where one man sees no limit and the sky is not a marker. A world where lethal secrets and fatal lands are never the same, but are self-righteous in its own beauty. Welcome, to the world of a monster hunter. What is a monster hunter you ask? A more relevant question, why are there monster hunters? Well son, in these strange lands, there are strange beings, midst the most treacherous and malevolent paths possible. Strange beings, you say? Of course boy, monsters! Monsters live, grow, and thrive off the land, making their species more abundant than ever. Reproducing like Bnahabras, monsters lurk in every crack, cove, cave and tunnel you see. Now, you could be a low baller, shoot for the Ludroth and Jaggi, or you can go big! Big meaning huge, I'm talking, Deviljho, Rathalos, Lagiacrus, all of those big-game targets! But, for a being like yourself, you should keep your standards low, a great Jaggi would suit you just fine. Meh, I've talked for too long now, go. Go to the City of Loc Lac. There you'll find a team, and your first quest. I'd wish you the best of luck but, a monster hunter is a dead end job... Well, what are you waiting for..?

Prologue II

Hefty Memories

My head lifted. My body ached and cracked with every subtle movement. Looks like I was in a forest. I moaned. My head felt heavy and swollen. My pungent nose twitched at the scent of the fragile breeze. My katana edged near my feet and rested in a shattered mess. My iron chest piece looked fried and no longer efficient. My helmet and boots were not present. I looked up. The dense canopy prevented sunlight's spears to blast through the darkness. However, a hole, which looked like it was stalking me from above, was present and past that hole was a large mountain side. Did I fall from there? My head began to twitch. My location was hysterically lost. On my right, I felt knives in my pouch. Most of them were broken and split. On my left, I felt my iron short sword. It remained intact and usable. I tried lifting my body off the ground, but I was unable too. I had that aged man in my dreams again. The one who talks about monsters and how I should go Loc Lac and find, "my team." Tch. I grew drowsy. I rested my head on a log that harbored blue mushrooms. That was the last thing I remember before I ended up on my way to the City of Loc Lac.

Prologue III

The Land of Hunters

When I regained my senses, my head shot up. Unaware of my location, I accidentally nailed my head on a stray piece of metal, that sent a mental shock wave throughout the room. I let out a patronizing yelp and then found myself in a bed. I laid there, in a bed, in the middle of a wooden room. The hell? I could of sworn I was in the middle of a forest. I got up. There were bruises and cuts that laid in patterns across my fore arms and legs. I looked around the room to reveal a table in the corner of my eye. On it, rested my armor and an unfamiliar weapon. My once destroyed armor was repaired with a beautiful machalite finish. A new helm and new boots were provided next to the armor. A foreign looking long sword, with beautiful streaks of yellow, was laid across the table. I probably shouldn't touch things that didn't belong to me so, I left the long sword, but took the armor pieces that I knew belonged to me. The room was dark and somewhat damp. A lit candle was the only source of light. I found the door that led to a deserted hallway. I began strolling through the hall with the candle lit in my hand. The hallway seemed to have an awkward sway to it which made me nervous and nauseous. I eventually found my way to the stairs that led only up. A five leveled staircase was more than a problem with the sway. At the top, laid a wooden door. No window just a plain wooden door. I felt my body tense up as I reached for the knob. I shoved open the door into a flash of light and a stream of sand.


End file.
